


I'm sorry dummy.

by shanhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Lydia knows best, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Post-Season/Series 06, Some Fluff, Thiam, jackson whittemore - Freeform, post anuk-ite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhugs/pseuds/shanhugs
Summary: Theo is slowly becoming more part of the pack with old friendships coming back together again, but when a accident shakes the pack to its core, when it means certain old somewhat unfriendly faces come back, Theo is more than determined to stick it out until he gets Liam back.





	I'm sorry dummy.

The streets dark. The roads almost empty. Almost. The only sound was coming from the engine of a black pick up truck. 

The driver a 17 year old boy who needed to clear his head. The events before taking its toll on him. He drove around in circles on the road of a certain block of houses. He hopes that the certain resident he has in mind somehow notices. But with the clock of his truck reading 02:34 he doubts they’ll be awake. He runs his hand through his hair as he pulls over to check his recent text messages. Hovering his finger over the one had sent four hours earlier still reading ‘read’, with no reply, he hadn’t expect him to respond but yet the pain of being ignored still stings. Shutting his phone off he leans back, taking in his appearance; a black hoodie with claw marks and blood smeared across the chest luckily not piercing the skin to a point he couldn’t heal from; jeans covered in dirty the rip at the knee revealing friction burns; his eyes that are green in colour surrounded by fresh purple bruises however weirdly the metal band he was given weeks ago from the person he can’t get out of his mind a thin bit of ironically silver which he keeps on his left wrist, was still in perfect condition his name that was so carefully engraved still clear and eligible ‘Theo’. 

A suddenly blast of music startles him after 10 minutes of staring Teenagers by My Chemical Romance abruptly drags him out of it. He checks the call ID ‘Scott’ Theo sighs knowing he has to answer he runs his hand through his dark hair one more time before pressing ‘accept’. “Hi Scott, do you realise what time it is? or were you up late missing me” He says with his usual ‘charm’ seeping through, “Dont, look Teddy you need to go to the hospital… there’s been a accident.”  
‘Teddy’ a name only Scott used nowadays, but back when he first met Scott that is what he went by by everyone his mother starting it saying ‘Theo’ sounds like a name for someone more mature for their years, with no childhood innocence left. She was right. She always was. But she like his sister and father were gone in the blink of eye and no matter how much Scott tries to convince otherwise, so was Teddy. 

Realisation hits. ‘Accident’ someone’s hurt and it’s bad enough for Scott to call him, it’s personal though if Scott’s calling him at 2am. It’s someone Theo cares about which is 4 people including himself, meaning it obviously can’t be him in the hospital if he’s here completely physically at least fine despite the few claw marks that have almost healed over. It can’t be Scott, Scort wouldn’t call Theo if it was him, that’s someone else’s job usually Scott best friend. But Stiles he’s in Washington on a internship with the FBI living there his boyfriend. Which rules out Derek. Derek was like a brother to Theo, he’s looked out for Theo since the incident that happened only 4 months ago. Yet it feels like yesterday. With those three ruled off his mental list that leaves one person. The only reason his mind stopped spiralling. The reason he stopped jumping at his shadows. Liam. The recipient of his apology text. The only person Theo would apologise to. Liam looked past his mistakes and focused on what’s important. 

The idea that anything’s happened to Liam is like a stab to Theo’s heart. His heart. Something people believe is black pumping poison into his body rather than blood. That explains why he’s how he is, is what they follow it up with, only someone heartless can be like Theo. Liam though, he saw Theo, he saw through his cocky, selfish and ruthless facade and saw the boy who has been alone most of his life. Someone who was raised by abusive guardians after his parents and little sister died in the tragedy. Liam. Liam. Liam. That’s all his mind can repeat over and over. Liam. The light brown haired, blue eye and anger issue filled 16 year old who saved him from his own personal hell. Liam. Captain of the sports team, Scott’s beta, the history lover who told Theo all about Greek history one day just because. Liam who makes him understand, good people can continuously do bad things, but there’s usually a reason for it, that is deeper than just being evil. That going about getting a family in the way Theo did was bad, but screamed volume, emphasised that Theo just wanted a family again. He wanted to feel wanted. 

Turning his engine back on the time reading 03:45, he’s really been thinking about Liam for a hour: Liam! He shifts the truck into gear and speeds off towards the hospital. 

The road seemed to grow, to a point it didn’t seem like it wouldn’t end. Theo’s eyes on the road burning holes into the tarmac. Intensity pulsing through his veins. He refuses to waste a second more than he has to. He cares too much to let Liam do this alone. “But he’s not alone” a voice whispers down his ear, he shakes his head to get rid of it “you’re alone” it returns, Theo shakes his head again before focusing on the road again. “He has a family what do you have?” He can’t take it anymore. He pulls over towards the thick layer of trees; slams open to jump out then slams close the dented drivers door. Constantly trying to get the voices out .Run “you’re a failure”. Run “you’re a waste of a person” . Run “it’s your fault”. 

Run. 

He sees neon lights in the distance. Finally. The hospital in sight. His strides becoming faster. The desperation radiating from him. The fear radiating of him. The love that was both broken and ‘spotless’ radiating. 

At the entrance of the hospital sirens were blaring doctors, paramedics and nurses running around. He hates this place.

This hospital, their A&E lobby, his sister haunting/chasing him down the halls Theo at night. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t slept. He doesn’t want to mentally fight not after 10 years of it. The nightmares get worse. Especially since 4 months ago. His sister growing more terrifying each night. 

He was lonely in sleep too. He’s lonely in life. He’ll be lonely in death. 

But right now. He’s needed. That makes his lost soul wherever it is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for english homework and have been meaning to upload it for like 3 months. First uploaded fic about Thiam, thought it was about time I listened to my friends and upload this.


End file.
